A display device presents its screen output, appearance design and performance to end users. Appropriate brightness and resolution can improve user's experience.
The user has different needs for display status of a screen in different scenarios. For example, under a condition of bright environment, the brightness of the screen of the display device has to be increased, so as to fulfill watching need, while under a condition of dark environment, the brightness of the screen of the display device has to be decreased, so as to keep a suitable brightness and prevent eyes from being harmed.
Taking a mobile phone as an example, at present, display status adjustment methods for a mobile phone screen generally includes: (1) detecting brightness of ambient light through a light sensor built in the mobile phone, and automatically adjusting the brightness of the mobile phone screen based on the detected brightness of ambient light; and (2) manually adjusting brightness, resolution, refresh rate and the like of the mobile phone screen by a personalization setting function in the operating system of the mobile phone, for example, the brightness, resolution, refresh rate and the like of a screen may be adjusted by adjusting corresponding parameters in a setting menu.
The inventors have found that there exist at least the following problems in the prior art. When the mobile phone screen is adjusted by the method (1), only the brightness of the mobile phone screen can be adjusted, therefore the function is simple. On the other hand, there are more parameters can be set when the mobile phone screen is adjusted by the method (2), but the parameters have to be manually set, thereby consuming energy and having low accuracy.